Pshycho vs Mafia
by eunsang94
Summary: Seorang park jimin yang sempurna namun ternyata psycho dan sangat terobsesi dengan namja manis bernama min yoongi yang cuwek dan pendiam namun nyatanya seorang tangan kanan mafia. Jungkook yang ramah dan lucu. Serta taehyung sang idol sekolah. Siapa yang menyangka mereka menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka. yaoi/boyxboy/minyoon/taekook/namjin
1. chapter 1 Boys meet what?

Psycho vs Mafia

.

.

.

Summary: Jimin yang sempurna. Yoongi yang pendiam. Jungkook yang ramah dan lucu. serta Taehyung sang idol sekolah. siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka dengan kedok tersebut.

.

.

.

Yaoi/boyxboy/minyoon/taekook/namjin

.

.

.

Eunsang94 present

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Boys Meet What?

.

.

.

"KYAAA,jimin oppa.. jimin oppa.. saranghae oppa.. oppa tampan.. oppaaaa.. kyaaaa.." terdengar teriakan2 histeris dari para yeoja penghuni Bangtan High School dipagi hari yang cerah dan juga Indah. Siapa lagi orang yang membuat hampir setengah siswi sekolah ini menjerit-jerit dipagi hari kalau bukan seorang Park Jimin sang pangeran sekolah yang notabenenya anak pemilik lembaga sekolahan tersebut. Tentusaja yang diteriaki itu diam saja dan hanya mengembangkan senyumnya melihat tinggkah konyol dari fans2 tersebut.

"Pagi hyung" sapa seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang terlihat sangat manis dan memiliki nama jeon jungkook ini.

"Pagi kookie? Tumben kau sudah sampai? Biasanya kau baru bangun tidur pada jam segini" balas jimin pada namja bernama jungkook.

"Hyung..!! Kau ini bagaimana aku telat kau marah2 aku berangkat pagi kau heran.. Hasss.. Kau benar2 membuat otakku mengeras pagi2 buta" rengek namja kelinci itu pada orang yang dipanggilnya hyung. Iya benar, mereka memang saudara. Lebih tepatnya saudara sepupu.

 _Phsyco vs mafia_

.

"Aku sudah tiba di sekolahan yang kau maksud"

"Aku sedang di ruang guru mengikuti prosedur sebagai murid baru"

"Musuh seperti apa yang ada disini sehingga kau memanggil ku kemari?"

"Baiklah.. Tenang saja.. Aku akan berpura-pura tak mengenalmu sama sekali"

"Okay sampai jumpa di markas nanti malam"

Namja manis bersurai blonde itu mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Iya benar namja itu Min Yoongi. Namja manis nan dingin seperti es bahkan mungkin lebih dingin lagi. Namja itu baru saja mengurus kepindahannya disekolah barunya dan berada diruang guru untuk mengkonfirmasi beberapa data tentangnya.

.

Phsyco vs mafia

At classroom 2-2

"Ku dengar dikelas 3 ada murid baru"

"Iya ku dengar dia flowers boy yang sangat manis"

"Benarkah..? "

"Howahhh.. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya"

Terdengar kicauan para siswi didalam kelas 2-2 yang sedang membicarakan sunbae baru yang menurut kabar berparas sangat manis dan errr tamvan. Mungkin??

"Hyung kau dengar itu? Ada murid baru? Seorang pria dan dia sunbae kita? Apa dia akan lbih tamvan dari taetae ku? " kata kelinci manis yang sedang bertanya pada hyung nya yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas yang tertempel menjadi satu yang sering kita sebut sebagai buku.

"Biarlah. Aku tak peduli. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau menyukai idol setengah alien itu"ucap sang hyung pada sang kelinci yang bernama jungkook itu.

"Hyuuungggg.. Kau menghina taetae ku.. Lihatlah dia sangat tamvan.. Dia idol hyung idol.. Dia benar2 berkarisma.. " sergah sang kelinci terhenti ketika sang hyung menutup bukunya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Jungkook tentu saja hafal akan tingkah jimin hyung nya itu jika sedang sebal atau malas menanggapi rengekannya pasti sang hyung memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Phsyco vs mafia

.

"Annyeonghaseyo na ireumen Min yoongi imnida" setelah nada perkenalan tersebut terdengar kelas yang tadinya sepi menjadi penuh sorak sorai menanyai sang siswa baru yang terlihat manis, menggemaskan, cantik dan tamvan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Siswa-siswi mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut yoongi tak perlu ia jawab. Yah kalian psti tau pertanyaan macam apa itu. Iya benar pertanyaan seperti ' _kau sangat cantik_ ' ' _apa kau memiliki kekasih?_ ' 'berapa nomermu? ' ' _apa kau seorang pria atau wanita?_ ' okay pertanyaan yang terakhir sungguh membuat hati yoongi mengeras dan ingin segera menebas leher sang penanya. Tapi dia harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena ia harus menjaga identitas nya yang sebenarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya bisa mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi kayu yang terlihat menggoda daripada lantai dimana ia berdiri tadi.

.

Phsyco vs mafia

"Yoongi-ya ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Jin teman baru sekaligus teman sebangku Yoongi.

"Apa ada basket?" tanya Yoongi pada Jin to the point.

"Hooo, kau ingin mengambil ekstrakulikuler basket? Memangnya kau bisa? Baiklah akan aku temani kau bertemu dengan ketua tim basket sekolahan kita nanti sepulang sekolah?" jawab Jin pemuda tampan nan cerewet bagai ajjuma dipasar.

Yoongi hanya menganggu tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja tampan tapi lebih menjorok kearah cantik didepannya ini. Bagaimana tidak terlihat cantik. Lihatlah tangannya begitu lentik, senyumnya sungguh manis dan jangan lupa cerewetnya melebihi seorang yeoja. Namja didepannya ini sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Yoongi sangat pendiam dan hanya mengeluarkan kata seperlunya saja tanpa embel2 atau tanpa kalimat pembuka dan penutup aliah to the point saja. Yeah Min yoongi adalah namja yang malas membuang energinya untuk hal yang tak penting. Motto hidupnya adalah aku hanya melalukan sesuatu yang penting selebihnya adalah my sleep my adventure begitulah motto dalam hidupnya.

.

Phsyco vs mafia

 _Teeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttt teeeeeeettttttttt teeeeeetttttttttt_

Bel sekolah berkumandang pertanda kelas berakhir.

"Yoongi-ya kajja kita pergi ke club basket untuk menguji apakah kau bisa masuk kesana atau tidak" Ucap namja bernama Kim Seok Jin pada teman barunya Min Yoongi yang hanya di hadiahi oleh deheman tanda persetujuan yoongi atas usul namja tersebut.

Sesampinya mereka di club basket sekolah.

"Seungjoon-ya," teriak jin pada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang ternyata seorang ketua tim basket tersebut.

"Jin Hyung,apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sang ketua basket tersebut.

"Igo, temanku ingin mendaftar sebagai anggota tim basketmu?"jawab Jin.

Seungjoon mendekat kearah Yoongi dan Jin. Seungjoon memperhatikan wajah Yoongi manis satu kata yang kini terlintas di otak namja tinggi itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin ikut tim basket? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu? Apakah kau murid baru itu?" tanya seungjoon pada Yoongi

"heuumm, aku yakin ingin ikut tim basket, dan aku sudah siap untuk di uji detik inii juga" ucap Yoongi to the point lagi.

"Baiklah. Mari lihat kemampuanmu. Kau akan melawan Minwo dan Woohyun" balas Sungjoon.

"Oke" jawab Yoongi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap langkah dan juga bunyi pantulan bola basket pada arena bermain basket disekolahan tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja manis yang menghadapi 2 orang namja lainnya yang terlihat kuwalahan dengan kegesitan sang namja manis tersebut.

.

Phsyco vs mafia

Jimin berjalan dikoridor sekolah hendak pulang. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar bunyi pantulan bola basket dan sorak sorai dari lapangan club basket. Ia menuju pintu club basket dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya tak bisa berkedip dan memfokuskan matanya pada ketiga namja yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya mata Jimin hanya tertuju pada satu namja. Namja berkulit putih pucat bak mayat hidup yang terlihat manis dan sexy saat keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang berlari kesana kemari memantulkan bola berwarna orange itu. Jimin tenggelam dalam keindahan Min Yoongi yang membuatnya gila. Dia melihat Yoongii dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Yoongi diam-diam

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Boy In Luv

Psycho vs Mafia

Summary: Jimin yang sempurna. Yoongi yang pendiam. Jungkook yang ramah dan lucu. serta Taehyung sang idol sekolah. siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka dengan kedok tersebut.

Yaoi/boyxboy/minyoon/taekook/namjin

Eunsang94 present

Chapter 2

Park Jimin melihat namja yang berdiri ditengah lapangan basket itu dengan keringat bercucuran. _Sexy_ lirih Jimin ketika melihat namja itu. Setelah dua minggu Yoongi mendaftar menjadi anggota tim basket sekolah Jimin jadi memiliki kegiatan Ekstra dikehidupannya. Iya benar kegiatan itu adalah mengikuti dan mencari tau tentang sang namja manis pujaan hatinya. Jimin benar2 dibuat gila oleh namja ini.

Drrreeeettt drrrtttt drrrtttt

Ponsel Jimin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"yeobboseyo?"

"Bagaimana sudah kau temukan semua tentangnya?"

"Bodoh!!! Apa hanya itu kerjamu? Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Bahkan aku sudah tau tentang hal itu sebelum kau lapor!"

"Jika kau masih tak becus menemukan info tentangnya ku bunuh kau! maki Jimin kesal."

"Jangan harap kau bisa tenang sebelum aku tau semua dan hal sekecil apapun tentangnya"

Jimin mematikan hubungan ponselnya secara sepihak.

"Hah, sial, dasar bodoh," omel Jimin sambil membanting handphone mahalnya.

"Min yoongi siapa kau sebenarnya kenapa sulit sekali mengetahui info tentangmu?" monolog Jimin sambil belihat Yoongi secara diam-diam tentunya.

"Tunggulah Yoongi sayang aku akan menemukan semua tentangmu tanpa ada celah! Dan memilikimu!" katanya sambil mencium foto Yoongi yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

.

.

Psycho vs Mafia

.

.

Dorr ddorr doorr

Terdengar suara tembakann yang memecah keheningan malam nan sunyi. Disebua gudang yang telah didatangi oleh dua kubu kelompok yang berbeda. Kelompokk Black B dan kelompok Sepan. Keduanya terlibat adu senjata seperti pistol dan pisau dan benda-benda tajam lainnya.

"Suga bisa kau mengurus 3 orang idiot itu" perintah sang ketua pada tangan kanannya yang bernama Suga.

"Baiklah itu bukan masalah besar untuk ku B" balas suga pada bos nya tersebut.

Suga berlari kearah 3 orang musuhnya tersebut menendang pergelangan tangan salah seorang dari ketiga orang yang memegang pistol siap menembak sang ketua yang bernamakan B tersebut. Lalu melayangkan tinju pada rahang salah seorang lainnya yang membawa pemukul besi dan membenturkan kepalanya pada namja yang ke tiga dan membuat 3 namja musuhnya itu terkapar tak berdaya karena ulah Suga.

"Mundur,munduurrr, semua mundur, ayo kita lari," ucap salah satu musuh pada anak buahnya.

"Cih, hanya segitu kemampuan mereka? Bahkan aku masih dalam mode pemanasan mengapa mereka sudah pergi?" monolog yoongi melihat sang musuh yang lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Yah benar Suga adalah nama lain dari Yoongi malah hari. Lebih tepatnya saat dia bersama kelompok mafianya. Bertransaksi barang haram dan pengamanan sebagai bodyguard gelap yang terpercaya bagi sebagian pejabat atau petinggi di seoul.

"Sudahlah hyung, mereka tak sebanding dengan kita?" ucap sang ketua yang bernamakan B itu.

"Tapi kookie ya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku belum sempat melakukan kegiatan inti tapi mereka sudah kabur" kesal Yoongi. Ia benar sang bos atau ketua yang bernama B itu bernama asli Jungkook.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan orang yang katamu slalu mengikutimu akhir-akhir ini itu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya jungkook mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi hyung nya yang sedang kesal.

"Aku tak tau, selagi dia tak mengusik ku secara langsung aku akan membiarkannya." Aku tak ingin penyamaranku terbongkar karena tindakan cerobohku" ucap Yoongi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Akan aku biarkan saja. Lagian dia tak akan mengikutiki 24jam seperti orang bodoh" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Bagaimana jika memang mengikutimu 24jam?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Aku lebih berpengalaman dan lebih cerdas darinya tentu saja ia tak kan semudah itu menemukan informasi tentangku dari seorang amatiran" Yoongi tertawa meremeh.

"Aku harap begitu. Karena jika identitasmu terbuka itu akan membahayakan ku juga hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Tenang saja aku tak seceroboh itu" ucap Yoongi yakin.

Psycho vs Mafia

Sreettt sreeett brakkk crrroootttt

Terdengar suara percikan setelah suara seretan dan pukulan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dalam kamar berpintu merah marun tersebut.

"Sial! Kau mengotori bajuku" ucap namja yang tengah menggoreskan pisau bedah pada tangan korbannya. Ia sedang membuat barcode pada pergelangan tangan korban tersebut. Ia menikmati aktifitasnya yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan menguras tenaganya. Bagaimana tidak, targetnya kali ini adalah orang yang cukup bertubuh atletis dan pandai bela diri. Yah, targetnya adalah Kwon Ji Yoon. Seorang Chef yang cukup terkenal. Alasan kenapa namja itu dibunuh pun begitu mencengangkan. Karena namja yang membunuhnya tak menyukainya. Iya benar hanya karena tak menyukai Chef Kwon seorang Park Jimin mengundangnya kerumah mewahnya. Tentu sangat mudah bagi Jimin mengundang orang-orang yang terkenal kerumahnya. Itu berkat kekuasaan sang appa yang sangat berpengaruh di Seoul. Awalnya sang Chef hanya diundang untuk memasak karena ia Chef yang terkenal Jimin bilang dia ingin memcicipi masakan sang Chef. Namun pada akhirnya sang Chef harus meregang nyawa ditangan Park Jimin sang Psycho.

"Namjooooonnnn," teriak Jimin.

Dengan tergesa Namjoon berlari menuju arah kamar Jimin. Saat didepan pintu kamar Jimin, Namjoon sempat membolakan matanya melihat mayat sang Chef terkenal yang sudah berlumuran darah. Melihat namjoon yang membatu Jimin langsung memberikan perintahnya.

"Kau urus mayat ini seperti biasa buang dia ke laut. Dan hapus semua jejak yang dapat menghubungkan ku dengan Chef ini. Kau mengerti!" bentak Jimin pada Namjoon.

"Baa,baai,baaiikkk tuan" ucap Namjoon terbata. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat sang tuan muda berlumuran darah dengan mayat tergeletak di bawahnya dah darah yang mengotori semuanya. Tapi namjoon masih tak habis pikir dengan Jimin yang selalu saja memberikan barcode pada setiap korbannya. Bahkan namjoon heran apa alasan sang tuan muda membunuh dengan sekeji ini.

Setelah kepergian namjoon Jimin perlahan pergi memasuki kamar mandi membersihkan sisa-sisa bau anyir yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Jimin menghidupkan Showernya dan air mulai membasahi rambut dan badannya. Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat tentang Min Yoongi. Namja yang mencuru perhatiannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Yoongi-ya apa kau akan mencintaiku jika tau aku seperti ini?" monolognya dalam guyuran shower dikamar mandi. Perlahan ia tersenyum samar.

"Bahkan jika kau akan membenciku aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, Min Yoongi" ucapnya sakartis. Perlahan seringaian misterius terukir diwajahnya yang tamvan.

"Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dan menuruti semua inginku,hahaha" tawa Jimin semakin meledak ketika dia membayangkan wajah manis Min Yoongi sang pujaan hatinya.

Psycho vs Mafia

"Oke taehyung-ah berposelah seperti sedang berpikir" ucap photographer memandu jalannya proses pemotretan seorang model yang sangat tamvan. Tentusaja sang model hanya mengikuti apa yang diarahkan oleh sang photographer.

"Bagus, bagus, pertahankan, okay," kata sang photographer tersebut.

Blitz kamera mewarnai proses pengambilan gambar tersebut. Ditengah studio itu terdapat makhluk tamvan yang sedang melakukan pose-pose untuk pemotretan tersebut. Yah inilah rutinitas seorang Kim Tae Hyung. Sang artis sekolah sekaligus model majalah terkenal. Wajahnya sudah terpampang diberbagi cover majalah dan papan iklan yang berada dijalan. Kehidupannya setiap hari penuh dengan blitz kamera dan make up yang melekat pada wajah tamvannya.

"Okay selesai" ucap sang photographer pada seluruh anggota yang telah membantu kelancaran proses photodhot terebut. Taehyung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dan berterimakasih pada setiap orang yang membantu proses pemotretan.

Drrrtttt dddrrrrttttttttt drrrrtttt

"Yoeboseyo"

"Wae yo Jimin ah?"

"Baiklah. Aku juga baru saja selesai pemotretan"

"Sampai jumpa ditempat biasa"

Taehyung menatap layar hp nya sejenak dan tersenyum. Iya benar dia dan Jimin bersahabat sejak kecil tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui fakta tersebut. Karena ketika mereka berada di sekolah yang sama Jimin lebih memilih mendiaminya. Alias Jimin pura-pura tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Ketika ditanya alasannya Jimin bilang bahwa ia tak mau ikut terekspos media jika Taehyung mendapat masalah untuk kedepannya. Bagaimanapun juga taehyung adalah publik figur untuk sekarang.

Tepat jam 04.00 pm. Kim taehyung sampai ditempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya Jimin adalah tipe orang yang tidak menyukai keterlambatan dengan alasan apapun. Dan taehyung tau akan semua sifat yang dimiliki Jimin. Bahkan taehyung tau bahwa sahabatnya ini memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Awalnya Jimin hanya membunuh hewan-hewan yang mengganggunya. Seperti anjing, kucing, kelinci, marmut dan sebagainya. Namun perlahan tapi pasti saat mereka dibangku Junior High School Jimin mulai merambah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dia berhasi membunuh salah satu guru yang dibencinya dan dianggapnya pengganggu. Bahkan Jimin membunuhnya tanpa ada jejak seperti seorang ahli. Jimin selalu memberikan tanda barcode pada lengan, jidat, atau bagian tubuh lainnya pada setiap korbannya. Awalnya taehyung dibuat takut akan kenyataan tersebut. Namun taehyung tau Jimin tak akan mungkin membunuh sahabatnya kan?

"Jimin-ah.." sapa taehyung pada Jimin.

"Eoe, bro? Sudah ku duga kau tak akan pernah terlambat menemuiku" ucap Jimin riang pada sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja, waktu sangat berharga bagiku, sangat jarang kau memintaku menemuimu seperti ini semenjak karir ku menanjak" tutur taehyung.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sering mengajak seorang cover boy untuk bersantai bersama. Bisa-bisa malah kau jadi tak laku lagi karena sering bolos pemotretan,hahaha" tawa Jimin meledak ketika melihat taehyung yang tersenyum kotak padanya.

"Baiklah, itu tak lucu.. ada masalah apa kau ingin menemuiku, kau pasti sedang dalam masalahkan?" tanya taehyung.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku Kim taehyung" jawab jimin.

"Jadi apa masalahmu? Ceritakanlah? Dan sebagai imbalannya berikan aku nomer kelinci manis yang selalu merengek padamu itu" ucap taehyung.

"Hey,heyy, jangan bilang kau mulai menaruh hati pada kelinci idiot itu?" jimin terkejut mendengar tawaran barter dari sahabatnya tadi.

"Hey dia benar-benar manis, kelinci yang montok dan manis, mana bisa aku melewatkannya" kata taehyung.

"Ck. Dasar singa lapar" ucap Jimin.

"Jadi gimana? Deal or Not deal?" kata taehyung sambil memainkan alisnya naik dan turun.

"Baiklah! Deal! Toh tak ada ruginya aku memberikan nomer kelinci idiot itu padamu" kata Jimin.

"Okay. Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya taehyung antusias.

"Euummm, aku, aak,akkuu," jimin terbata-bata. Taehyung yang gemas dengan tingkah jimin yang sangat luar biasa menurutnya langsung mengintrupsinya.

"Aku,aku, aku apa Park Jimin? Katakan dengan jelas biar aku mengerti!" kata taehyung.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang" kata Jimin lantang dan membuat taehyung seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Seorang Park Jimin jatuh cinta. Baru kali ini taehyung mendengarnya. Dan benarkah apa yang didengarnya ini.

. **TBC** **.** **.** **.** **Buat yang review makasih dan yang buat yang favorit cerita/follow cerita makasih juga.** **sebenarnya ini ff udah ada di wattpad iseng aja di upload disini.** **awalnya aku salah katagori maklum baru pertama coba nulis disini.** **dapet amukan dari orang tapi aku sih g peduli. cuman tinggal ganti aja katagorinya g usah ladenin haters.** **banyak bgt ini cuap2nya.** **udah yah sekian terima jadi.** **eehhh.. terima kasih**


End file.
